


Повод для ссоры

by greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Scandal, Some Humor, True Love, drunken calls, sex after scandal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё у них не как у людей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повод для ссоры

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:** ужасно настойчивому и хитрому greensun
> 
>  **Читать на diary.ru:** [здесь](http://kingsman-ss.diary.ru/p208517680.htm)

С порога стало понятно — что-то не так. Вместо приветствия его встретила тишина, наполненная мерными и едва слышными шагами из глубины дома. Его ждали — и явно не с корзиной только испечённых пирожков.

Сразу же захотелось уйти и случайно прогулять скандал.

Эггзи вздохнул и покорно шагнул навстречу смерти. Он сунул зонт в подставку, сбил с ног оксфорды, не торопясь стащил пиджак, закинул его к себе на плечо, бросил на появившегося из-за угла Чарли хитрый взгляд и подошел к нему, чтобы обнять. Чарли ожидаемо отстранился, хотя Эггзи почти коснулся его спины.

Чарли всегда очень смешно вскидывал подбородок, если “не обижался”.

— Я сделал что-нибудь ужасное и непростительное?

В такие моменты Эггзи всегда судорожно начинал вспоминать, где он проебался. Но постель он честно заправил, чуть ли не по линеечке, даже плед сверху бросил. Вот рубашки опять кинул как попало, но они всё равно немнущиеся, так что какая разница. Сегодня была точно не его очередь выгуливать собак (как и вообще ближайшую неделю — днём Эггзи был на задании), а если Джей Би опять искусал любимую игрушку Лорда Нельсона, то Эггзи вообще в этом не виноват. Джей Би взрослый мальчик и прекрасно знает, что тапки жевать нельзя, а игрушки — можно. 

Эггзи начал думать о завтраке, который он, кажется, забыл сделать, когда Чарли всё-таки соизволил ответить.

— Та рыженькая милашка, — спокойно произнёс Чарли. Он стащил с плеча Эггзи пиджак, тряхнул его, расправляя, и накинул на себя, не застёгивая. Не потому что не хотел, а потому что со своими гигантскими плечами всё равно бы не застегнул. — Помнишь, та, в зелёном платье? Или в голубом?

— Их было две, — пояснил Эггзи. — Куда ты дел все свои ужасные свитеры и почему не включил отопление?

— Я спал, и мне было жарко, — отмахнулся Чарли, при этом едва не уронив пиджак. — И у меня прекрасные свитеры. Как тебе рыженькие подружки?

— Просто замечательно, — довольно сказал Эггзи и потянулcя, мысленно готовясь ко взрыву. — Не говори только, что ты ревнуешь. Они хорошенькие, а по легенде я тот ещё ловелас.

— Что же ты их сразу в постель не затянул? — Чарли очень выразительно поднял брови. Эггзи пару секунд зависал на его великолепной мимике и только после этого вспомнил, что нужно отвечать.

— Это говоришь мне ты? — он собрал всё своё оставшееся спокойствие и начал расстёгивать рубашку. — Позволь напомнить: ты на заданиях вообще трахаешь всё, что движется. 

— Я не виноват, что миссии с соблазнением всегда достаются мне.

И всё бы ничего, но в голосе Чарли в этот момент было столько самодовольства, что эту фразу явно нужно было расшифровывать как: “Я не виноват, что настолько охуенный”. Вот мудак.

Восхитительный мудак, добавило влюблённое подсознание.

— Тогда я не виноват в том, что мои рубашки равномерно украшают наш дом, — Эггзи как раз снял рубашку и небрежно отбросил её в сторону — на спинку кресла. — Видишь, она нашла себе новое убежище. Ей там уютно, не смей её убирать.

— Ты та ещё свинья, — проворчал Чарли и недовольно повёл носом. — Почему ты мне сегодня не ответил?

Эм, что?

— Задание, Чарли. Я ни за что не поверю, что ты забыл. Увы, не могу пожертвовать собой ради твоего спокойствия.

— Я звонил тебе ебучих восемнадцать раз, — голос Чарли стал на пару тонов ниже — и это был блядски нечестный приём.

— Извини, — Эггзи развёл руками, — единственный раз, когда я мог тебе перезвонить, был в кэбе по дороге домой. Может, теперь ты хочешь сказать мне, что тебе было нужно?

— Иди нахуй со своими одолжениями, — Чарли скривился, развернулся и размашистым шагом направился на кухню. Это весьма смахивало на побег.

Эггзи застонал, зажмурился на мгновение, усилием воли вернул контроль над собой и пошёл следом.

— Эй, — он провёл по плечам Чарли в самом ласковом жесте, на который был сейчас способен, учитывая усталость и ссору с порога, — у меня был охуительно тяжёлый день. Я вымотался. И я меньше всего хочу с тобой ругаться, ты же знаешь. И я правда устал, я...

— От флирта с бабами? — резко перебил его Чарли. — Позволь напомнить: у нас одна работа.

Эггзи, который собирался обнять его сзади и уткнуться в шею, резко застыл на месте и пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Ты хотя бы сам понимаешь, на что дуешься?

— Ты вот не утруждаешь себя пониманием, — Чарли достал из холодильника пакет с соком, наполнил стаканы и послал один Эггзи через весь стол. — Кто всё утро бурчал из-за того, что я не закрыл зубную пасту?

— Она засыхает, эй. Я логичен.

Из-за слишком резкого движения Чарли сок немного расплескался по столу. Эггзи нашарил взглядом губку, подцепил её, не сходя с места, и вытер светлые капли. 

— Сама аккуратность, милый.

Чарли зло стукнул стаканом об стол, резко поднялся и вышел из кухни. Эггзи пожал плечами и спокойно отпил сок. Вот ещё, будет он бегать за Чарли. Хватит с него и одного раза.

Когда Эггзи вернулся в гостиную, Чарли собирал его рубашки. Своё отношение ко всему происходящему он умудрялся выражать даже спиной, хотя хуй знает, как у него это получалось. Эггзи остановился в проходе и облокотился на косяк двери. У него открывался прекрасный вид на задницу Чарли, и за это можно было кое-что простить.

Но через несколько минут в атмосфере напряжённого молчания это перестало помогать, и Эггзи всё-таки не выдержал:

— Неужели тебе так мешают мои рубашки? — он шагнул ближе к Чарли. — Твой перфекционизм тебя убьёт.

— Как будто бы плебей способен это понять, — очень тихо проворчал Чарли себе под нос, но Эггзи услышал и немного оторопел.

— Тебя что, до сих пор волнует моё происхождение? — ладно, сильно оторопел. Но пиздец же? — Ты живёшь со мной полгода!

— Скорее, я порчу себе жизнь полгода.

Эггзи поперхнулся воздухом. Он медлил целую секунду, но не выдержал — просто подошёл к Чарли, развернул его к себе за плечи, отобрал все рубашки и, глядя прямо в глаза, швырнул их на пол.

— А вот теперь говори, — Эггзи очень ласково улыбнулся, — и будь так добр, смотри на меня.

— Прекрати мне приказывать, — Чарли почти сделал шаг назад, но Эггзи придержал его за плечи и молча впился в него взглядом — снова. Чарли устало и зло вздохнул. — Как насчёт того, чтобы учитывать моё мнение?

— Твоё мнение? — Эггзи с трудом подавил желание побиться головой об стену. — Ты ведёшь себя так из-за десяти минут флирта!

— А ты любезно напомнил мне обо всех, кого я трахал, — на лице Чарли расцвела отвратительная злорадная усмешка.

— Да трахай ты кого хочешь! — не выдержал Эггзи. Вышло слишком громко, учитывая, что он стоял лицом к лицу Чарли, но стыдно не было ни капли. — Иди снимай шлюх и еби их пачками, потому что никто нормальный тебе не даст! Мне плевать!

Чарли не ответил. 

Чарли застыл, смотря как-то по-детски обиженно, а потом отшатнулся, и Эггзи не стал его удерживать.

— Прекрасно, — спокойно и очень ровно сказал Чарли. Он прошёл мимо Эггзи, умудрившись сильно задеть его плечом, небрежно скинул на пол пиджак Эггзи, стащил с вешалки плащ, так же спокойно накинул его, сунул ноги в туфли и только на пороге заявил, — вот и пойду.

И хлопнул дверью.

От неожиданности у Эггзи подкосились ноги, и он аккуратно осел на софу и вцепился в комок уже точно измятых рубашек.

Он дебил. И Чарли тоже. Полнейший идиот. Эггзи же даже до него сейчас не дозвонится, Чарли будет игнорировать телефон с упорством королевы.

Как жаль, что виски они допили ещё вчера.

Эггзи спокойно и методично разобрал чёртовы рубашки. Часть засунул в пакет, завтра нужно будет заехать в химчистку, часть загрузил в стиральную машину. Грустно усмехнулся, вспомнив, как однажды постирал белые рубашки с красным пиджаком Чарли. Они оба после этого даже в химчистку разные пакеты собирали.

Ебучая ностальгия.

За вечер Эггзи умудрился привести гостиную в относительно приличный вид, даже вытереть пыль со шкафов, поиграть с Джей Би, проверить идеальную подготовку Лорда Нельсона, посмотреть какой-то дурацкий фильм и написать Чарли штук двадцать СМС разного, кхм, характера. Чарли предсказуемо не отвечал — может, он пил, может, решил забыться и воспользоваться щедрым пожеланием Эггзи. А может, его снова внепланово вызвали на миссию, и теперь он вернётся домой только через несколько дней — долгих, долгих дней…

Кошмарные мысли. Всё у них не как у людей.

Звук пришедшего СМС раздался почти в три часа утра, когда уставший и серьёзно измотавшийся за день Эггзи уже просто-таки умолял себя пойти и лечь спать. Но короткая трель убила все подобные мысли на корню, и Эггзи немного дрожащими от недосыпа и усталости пальцами открыл сообщение.

И замер, глядя на три смайлика-сердечка.

Прежде чем Эггзи успел понять ход мыслей Чарли, от него пришёл ещё смайлик и вполне себе читаемое даже сквозь опечатки “люблю тебя мудак”.

— Я надеюсь, ты там в порядке, — с тихим вздохом сказал Эггзи вслух. И быстро набрал это же СМС-кой.

“Я жив и я влюблён”, — ответил Чарли, сделав пару ошибок. Но смысл Эггзи уловил верно.

“Возвращайся домой”, — написал он и медленно выдохнул, наконец-таки отпуская волнение прочь.

Зря обрадовался. Вместо ответа от Чарли трижды пришёл набор бессвязных букв, и Эггзи, махнув на всё рукой, позвонил.

В трубке почти сразу после начала гудков раздались шорох и смех, раскатистый, низкий и такой привычный. У Эггзи немного отлегло от сердца.

— Уже выебал кого-нибудь, милый? — совершенно будничным тоном спросил он, зажимая трубку между плечом и ухом. — Передай привет.

— Ты ебанутый, — оптимистично заявил Чарли, растягивая звуки — как делал всегда, когда позволял себе потерять контроль над собой. — Я не трахаю никого, кроме тебя!

— И девушек на задании, — иронично напомнил Эггзи. 

В трубке снова зашуршало, звякнуло стекло, и Чарли глубоко вздохнул.

— Всегда ты, — уже тише сказал он, и Эггзи нахмурился, пытаясь понять, в каком он состоянии.

— Что, прости?

— Всегда представляю тебя, когда мне нужно кого-то… — Чарли, очевидно, жестикулировал, забыв, что Эггзи не сидит рядом. 

Эггзи кашлянул в руку, чувствуя смятение пополам со смущением.

— И что, я хорош? — спросил он, пытаясь заставить свой мозг работать.

Чарли звучно расхохотался.

— У тебя самая… самая о-ху-ен-на-я задница в мире, — доверчиво поделился он.

Эггзи сделал глубокий вздох.

— Так, всё с тобой ясно. Откуда тебя забирать?

— И губы у тебя тоже охуенные, — задумчиво сказал Чарли вместо адреса, — я каждый раз пр… так, блядь… когда дрочу. Ты понял. Тебя слишком часто нет рядом.

— Ох, блядь, — Эггзи потёр глаза, — нахуй, возьмём отпуск и устроим себе медовый месяц. Далеко от всех.

— Далеко… — эхом повторил Чарли. — Бесят.

— Кто? — совершенно искренне спросил Эггзи, уже натягивая джинсы.

— Все. Все, кто рядом с тобой. 

— Ох. Не стоит, Чарли. У меня есть диктофон.

— Даже чёртов Мерлин. Проводишь с ним… ох.

— Чарли, — Эггзи понял, что глупо улыбается, и тут же одёрнул себя. — Адрес.

— Тот паб, рядом с, ну… помнишь… — Эггзи намеренно молчал. — Ковент-Гарден, — наконец, сказал Чарли.

— Охуительное указание, там же дохуя пабов, — пробормотал Эггзи, тряхнув головой. — Ладно, я тебя найду. Только никуда не уходи, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — где-то в трубке снова зазвенело стекло. — Ты тогда тоже так написал. Записка: вернусь… вернусь вечером, жди, никуда не уходи. Помнишь?

— Мы тогда ещё не жили вместе. Да. Помню, — Эггзи ненадолго завис в поисках толстовки, — не ожидал, что помнишь ты.

— Всегда помню, — глубокомысленно сказал Чарли, — она у меня. Записка. Я ношу её с собой и сейчас держу её, — послышался шелест. — Выцвели эти… как их…

— Чернила, — Эггзи снова глубоко вздохнул. — Жди. Я уже еду.

* * *

Эггзи нихуя не выспался, включил у своего задания режим экстра, пару раз чуть не попал под пули и умудрился увернуться от поцелуя спасённой девушки (последним он гордился особенно). Мерлин ругался, но не слишком сильно. Конечно, всё это можно было сделать куда проще и без особых телодвижений, но Эггзи нуждался в личном времени — которое он себе и выгрыз.

Домой он вернулся — какая неслыханная удача — к обеду. Чарли всё ещё мирно спал, и Эггзи мысленно пожелал ему не вставать как можно дольше. Судя по количеству стопок из-под шотов, которые вчера не успел убрать бармен, Чарли было очень весело.

Эггзи угадал нужный паб только с третьего раза, но Чарли, слава богу, был в порядке. И даже ещё немного мог передвигаться. После того, как Эггзи погрузил его в машину, он мгновенно отрубился на заднем сидении. И к лучшему — из-за усталости и сонливости Эггзи они дважды едва избежали аварии, и Чарли это точно не нужно было видеть.

Стоя в дверях спальни, Эггзи пару минут просто смотрел на спящего Чарли (и нет, он не улыбался, сколько же можно), а потом заранее принёс ему стакан воды. И две таблетки. И таз.

Чарли заслужил, в конце концов.

Им нужно поговорить. Ненадолго сделать вид, что они нормальные люди. Они смогут достучаться друг до друга, в этом Эггзи не сомневался.

И всё же…

В кошельке Чарли действительно лежала эта грёбаная записка. Она немного пахла смесью абсента и текилы. И чернила из дешёвой гелевой ручки действительно выцвели. И нет, Эггзи не чувствовал подозрительно огромного приступа нежности. Откуда бы.

Он отправился на кухню готовить кофе. Вряд ли Чарли оценит с утра благоухающий цейлонский чай. А там… а там посмотрим.

Чарли выполз примерно через полчаса. Он выглядел уставшим и разбитым, но таз явно не понадобился, а значит, всё было не так уж и плохо.

Чарли опустился на стул, обхватил ладонями кружку с кофе, но не притянул её поближе, а наклонился вниз и устроил голову на руках, распластавшись по столешнице.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил Эггзи. — Или это ты так пытаешься ожить? Не получится, франкенштейн.

— Всё в порядке, — глухо сказал Чарли, так и не смотря на Эггзи. 

Эггзи прищурился, скрестил руки на груди, выдержал паузу, а потом кашлянул в кулак.

— Я могу сейчас, например, начать жарить рыбу. Пока ты здесь. Или рассказать тебе про её чудесный, сочный аромат.

Чарли резко вскинулся и скривился так, что Эггзи стало очень весело. 

— Так что? Ты решил, что проще ожить?

— Иди нахуй, — Чарли одним долгим глотком осушил немаленькую кружку с кофе и закрыл глаза, — ушёл из дома, вызвал кэб, и… не помню даже, куда ехал. И что делал.

— Я могу напомнить, — любезно сказал Эггзи. — Но проще будет вспомнить самому.

Чарли приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на Эггзи и снова зажмурился.

— Опусти жалюзи. Меня убьёт солнце.

— Отличная попытка сменить тему, — пробурчал Эггзи. Но жалюзи опустил. — Я тебя слушаю, дорогой.

— Мы можем поговорить потом, а? — почти жалобно сказал Чарли. Эггзи ни капли ему не поверил — Чарли был просто превосходным актёром — но Эггзи было знакомо чувство сострадания, и только поэтому он встал и похлопал Чарли по плечу.

— Не волнуйся, милый, я сегодня абсолютно свободен.

— От твоей слащавости тошнит больше, чем от воображаемой рыбы, — пробормотал Чарли.

Эггзи едва удержался от смеха и всё-таки покинул кухню.

Он вывел собак погулять (Лорд Нельсон успел влюбиться, а Джей Би — обтявкать его любовь), по дороге захватив пончики из ближайшего фаст-фуда. К моменту его возвращения тошнота Чарли как раз должна была пройти, а вот чувство голода, наоборот, появиться.

Эггзи угадал — пончики Чарли принял если не с восторгом, то как минимум с королевским снисхождением. Своё молчаливое спасибо он выразил одним кивком, и Эггзи, пожав плечами, удалился в спальню к ноутбуку. Хочет молчать — пусть молчит, он всё равно не способен делать это слишком долго.

Минут через двадцать Чарли весьма невежливо пихнул Эггзи плечом, вынуждая его подвинуться, устроился рядом и всмотрелся в экран.

— У тебя дерьмовый вкус в фильмах, — протянул он ещё через пару минут. Его рука каким-то образом оказалась на плечах Эггзи, но тот, подумав, решил игнорировать этот факт.

— Хороший фильм. Ничего не знаю. Я смотрел сериал, по которому его снимали. Знаешь, Ричи постарался.

— У меня аллергия на фильмы про шпионов, — заявил Чарли. И захлопнул ноутбук.

Эггзи смотрел на него, не моргая, секунд пять, прежде чем смог выдавить из себя:

— Ты охуел?

Чарли пожал плечами, весьма бережно подхватил ноутбук и сунул его под кровать, перевесившись через Эггзи и нехило придавив своим немаленьким весом. Эггзи крякнул, но не попытался высвободиться. Чарли удивительно ловко для похмельного идиота вернулся на свое место. И вздохнул.

— Ты ведь всё помнишь, верно? — выдержав ещё одну короткую паузу, спросил Эггзи. — Ты никогда ничего не забываешь после пьянок, почему этот раз должен быть исключением?

— Потому что я надеялся, что ты милосерден, — пробурчал Чарли. И втёрся носом в шею Эггзи, пряча взгляд самым надёжным образом — лаской.

На Чарли даже злиться особо не получалось.

— Ну, — Эггзи искоса взглянул на него, — за исключением того, что я адски не выспался — вчерашний вечер был неплох. Я услышал много интересного. 

Чарли умудрился выразить своё тщательно скрываемое смущение пополам со злостью одним коротким хмыком.

Эггзи закатил глаза (пусть Чарли этого и не видел) и поцеловал его в висок.

— В следующий раз напиваться буду я. Чтобы тоже всё высказать.

— Почему мы не можем жить, как нормальные люди, — без малейшего сожаления в голосе произнёс Чарли.

Надо же, они и думают об одном и том же.

Эггзи немного съехал вниз по кровати и теперь смотрел прямо на Чарли. Тот больше не стремился отвернуться, а, напротив, рассматривал Эггзи с каким-то странным любопытством во взгляде.

— Это всё ты, — едва сдерживая смех, сказал Эггзи, — ты не можешь со мной нормально разговаривать, тебе нужно ругаться. Ты же специально, верно? Всё это, вчера.

Чарли фыркнул и подался назад, хотя было ясно видно, что он собирался поцеловать Эггзи.

— Будем считать это неудачной попыткой сбросить напряжение.

Эггзи закатил глаза и накрыл пальцами пуговицы его домашней рубашки.

— Мы могли тупо потрахаться, знаешь ли.

Чарли громко и подавленно выдохнул. Эггзи поперхнулся воздухом.

— Дай догадаюсь, ты на это рассчитывал, — в ответ Чарли промолчал. — А какого хрена ты тогда ушёл?

— А какого хрена ты такой идиот? — Чарли сразу же дёрнулся назад, а Эггзи, между прочим, очень нравилось лежать в его огромных объятиях.

Он посмотрел на Чарли и, сделав невинное выражение лица, без замаха ударил его поддых. Чарли, явно такого не ожидавший, зашипел и немного прогнулся, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Эггзи смог оседлать его бёдра и перехватить руки, прижимая их к изголовью кровати.

Чарли возмущённо ахнул и рванулся, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить, Эггзи поцеловал его. Чарли ответил укусом, но потом весь расслабился и спокойно откинулся на простыни.

— Ты решил в этот раз начать сразу с секса? — спросил Чарли с хрипотцой в голосе, тоном, который он обычно приберегал на особый случай, и да, на Эггзи это действовало безотказно.

— Ты против? — невинно поинтересовался Эггзи.

Чарли усмехнулся, резко вырвал руки из хвата, придержал Эггзи за плечи, давая время снова опереться на кровать, и поцеловал его.

Губы у Чарли были почему-то безумно сладкие — и неизбежно напоминали о купленных ранее пончиках. Эггзи наклонился ещё ниже, отчего они весьма неловко столкнулись зубами. Чарли рассмеялся, а затем придержал его за спину — с какой-то непередаваемой бережностью — и помог им перевернуться.

— Вообще-то, — Эггзи запрокинул голову, обнажая горло, — я заслуживаю быть сверху.

— Вообще-то, — Чарли не преминул воспользоваться приглашением, но не укусил, а мягко провёл зубами где-то очень близко с кадыком, — напомни мне об этом в следующий раз.

— Мудак, — это Эггзи выдохнул уже ему в рот, притянув к себе за волосы, и, честное слово, Чарли целовал так, что мозг вышибало от слаженных движений языка и губ. Эггзи что-то простонал — имя, кажется, потому что Чарли улыбнулся и прикусил его за губу. Больно. Хорошо. Ещё.

Чарли насиловал его рот языком, а Эггзи старался не закрывать глаза и продлить всё это подольше. Что-то определённо пошло не так.

— Это такая попытка извинения? — спросил Эггзи, задыхаясь, когда Чарли отстранился. 

Чарли подмигнул ему — подмигнул, блядь! — и сполз ниже.

А. Нет. Вот теперь — попытка.

Чарли подцепил пальцами резинку домашних штанов Эггзи и резко дёрнул вниз вместе с бельём, одним движением стаскивая до колен. Идиотизм, конечно, и стоило бы снять полностью, но Эггзи даже пошевелиться не успел, потому что Чарли подхватил его под задницу — да, одной огромной и явно созданной специально для этого ладонью — и горячо дохнул на член, одним лишая Эггзи силы воли. Свободной рукой Чарли сжал член около основания, пару раз провёл пальцами, отчего у Эггзи свело низ живота, чересчур невинно скользнул языком вдоль уздечки, поймал взгляд Эггзи, облизнулся напоказ — вот же блядь — и обхватил головку охуенно мокрыми губами.

Эггзи зажмурился на пару секунд, выдохнул через нос и слепо нашарил плечи Чарли. Провёл вдоль них большими пальцами, накрыл ладонью податливое горло, огладил кадык… И тут Чарли как-то особенно хорошо сжал губы, двинулся ниже, расслабил глотку — о, да, Эггзи это почувствовал — и взял в рот почти целиком. Обхватив член у основания двумя пальцами, Чарли начал дразниться короткими и резкими движениями. 

Эггзи провёл кончиками пальцев по горлу Чарли, немного ниже, и, блядь, ощутил контур своего члена.

Жарко, хорошо, мокро, восхитительно, безумно.

Долго Чарли не продержался, он вообще не был любителем глубокого минета, поэтому уже через пару шикарных мгновений он подался назад, мелко и слишком быстро задвигал рукой у основания члена Эггзи, не лаская даже, а откровенно дразня, щекотно провёл зубами вдоль и выпустил его изо рта.

— Может, хватит? — предложил Чарли, и Эггзи захотелось врезать ему — стереть с этих прекрасных губ блядскую усмешку.

Вместо этого Эггзи стиснул зубы, вплёл пальцы в волосы Чарли, потянул — слишком сильно — вниз, заставил склониться, мазнуть губами по члену. Вышло настолько мощно, что вспышки перед глазами Эггзи практически ослепили его.

— Понял, — со смехом сказал Чарли, вот ублюдок, — можешь не просить дальше.

Он всё ещё придерживать Эггзи за задницу, не давая толкаться глубже, а сам действовал откровенно медленно, продолжая свою изводящую ласку из ловких движений языка, губ и пальцев. Эггзи всё никак не мог привести себя в норму — он то начинал часто-часто хватать губами воздух до кружащейся головы, то задерживал дыхание, пытаясь не отвечать стонами на каждое, чёрт возьми, движение Чарли, и совершенно точно терял контроль над собой.

Чарли царапал короткими ногтями его ягодицы,, впиваясь так, что Эггзи даже на какие-то мгновения приходил в сознание — только чтобы раздаться очередным стоном или всхлипом.

Чарли закинул ногу Эггзи себе на плечо и просто подвесил его задницу в воздухе — без каких-либо усилий.

Чарли сосал, втягивал щёки, несильно прикусывал, давил языком и просто — мать его — издевался.

Это было слишком хорошо, подбирающийся оргазм уже ощущался золотыми искрами где-то в позвоночнике, и Эггзи вообще не понял, как (и зачем) он нашёл в себе силы оттолкнуть Чарли. Кажется, это сопровождалось очередным всхлипом. Кажется, Чарли добивался именно этого.

К счастью, на этот раз он ничего не сказал. Поцеловал Эггзи под коленом, с явным наслаждением укусил чувствительное место — Эггзи от этого даже вздрогнул — и вдруг хлопнул по заднице с тихим:

— Переворачивайся.

Эггзи попытался его лягнуть — вышло плохо, — но спорить не захотел и с огромным трудом развернулся на подушках, уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки, буркнул:

— Я долго не выдержу, — и немного выгнулся.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — Чарли скользнул невыносимо горячей ладонью по его спине, вдоль позвонков, пару раз царапнул возле родинок, укусил, снова до дрожи, и на мгновение отстранился. До Эггзи даже холод добраться не успел, когда Чарли вернулся и накрыл его собой. Он был охренительно жаркий, а ещё мокрый, умудрился куда-то деть свою рубашку — от прикосновения кожи к коже Эггзи протряхнуло, — и пахло от него пряным мускусом.

На пять мгновений Эггзи накрыл внеочередной приступ любви, а потом Чарли спросил:

— Быстро или хочешь помучиться? — и этим добил окончательно.

— Решай сам, — Эггзи поднял руку и накрыл ладонью шею Чарли, подталкивая вниз. Чарли усмехнулся, коснулся губами холки и укусил — блядь, Эггзи весь останется разукрашенным, — а потом проник в него пальцами. Смазка пошло хлюпнула, Эггзи гортанно ахнул, Чарли зажал ему рот рукой — очень предусмотрительно, потому что подготавливать Эггзи дальше он не стал.

В первый миг Эггзи зашипел и укусил пальцы Чарли, наверняка больно, с дрожью пережидая одновременно жжение и ударившее в голову удовольствие. Чарли как-то очень невинно провёл губами по его шее, огладил свободной ладонью ягодицу, немного оттянул — и одним долгим движением толкнулся вперёд, соприкоснувшись грудью со спиной Эггзи. Это заставило совершенно невероятным образом всхлипнуть.

Ох, да. О боже, да.

Чарли коротко двинул бёдрами, громко выдохнул, обдав горячим дыханием холку, и убрал руку ото рта Эггзи, напоследок скользнув мокрыми пальцами по губам. Эггзи выгнулся, насколько это позволяла поза, и обернулся к Чарли с совершенно отчётливой, пусть и немой просьбой.

Чарли неловко, но очень жарко поцеловал его именно тогда, когда начал, наконец, двигаться.

Такая поза не давала расслабиться, поэтому Эггзи очень скоро отстранился и снова уткнулся в свои руки, тяжело дыша и пытаясь не кусать губы. Отсутствие поцелуев Чарли компенсировал прикосновениями. Он прекрасно знал, как сделать Эггзи хорошо парой движений, а ещё — совершенно убивающим ритмом. Чарли трахал его глубоко и медленно, они вместе наслаждались каждым движением, но этого было до безумия мало. Короткие волны возбуждения, проходившиеся по телу Эггзи, не несли нужного жара и сладости, только дразнили ощущением неудовлетворённости, накатывающей и отступающей, словно океанские волны.

Эггзи полузадушенно усмехнулся и сжался внутри, подавшись навстречу Чарли.

Застонали они одновременно и совершенно одинаково — протяжным, низким, вибрирующим голосом. Чарли снова накрыл Эггзи собой, опёрся рукой на одеяло, смазанно поцеловал в шею — и начал, блядь, чтоб его, двигаться нормально. Эггзи тут же простонал на выдохе и сморгнул слёзы, снова расслабился и скользнул рукой под живот, но Чарли оттолкнул его руку. Он жадно провёл горячей ладонью по прессу Эггзи и наконец-таки обхватил его член, но не начал дрочить, только сжал, предоставляя Эггзи возможность самому трахать его кулак.

Вот же… блядь… мудак.

Эггзи зажмурился, чувствуя, как по виску стекает капля пота. В темноте хлюпающие звуки казались ещё более пошлыми, движения Чарли — ещё более резкими, а его прикосновения — ещё более обжигающими. Эггзи уже даже и не пытался контролировать себя и откровенно стонал, подавался назад, сжимался до щипания в глазах и рваных вдохов Чарли, наслаждался — и сладкими вспышками внутри, и натяжением мышц, и огромным, во всех смыслах огромным, Чарли.

Чарли расчётливо двинул рукой по его члену, обвёл большим пальцем головку, снова сжал — и Эггзи не выдержал. Из его рта вырвался даже не стон — скулёж. Эггзи вцепился в свои пальцы зубами и содрогнулся, когда волна оргазма прокатилась по всему телу, выбивая воздух из лёгких.

Эггзи не распластался по постели только потому, что Чарли подхватил его под живот. Чарли удовлетворённо хмыкнул над его ухом и подался назад, выходя, а потом, судя по звукам, принялся быстро и неритмично дрочить себе. Эггзи даже не успел предложить свою помощь. Чарли впился зубами в его загривок и низко, протяжно, невероятно порнушно застонал.

Кажется, от этого стона Эггзи кончил ещё раз — ментально. Он не был уверен. Ягодицы и поясницу взбрызнуло горячим и влажным, и Эггзи долго выдохнул, жалея, что не может увидеть спермы Чарли на своей коже прямой сейчас.

Чарли широким движением ладони провел по заднице и спине Эггзи, а потом упал на мокрые простыни рядом и притянул к себе в горячие объятья. Они поцеловались — лениво и разморённо. Эггзи отстранился, зевнул куда-то в грудь Чарли, укусил его пониже кадыка, слизывая с кожи привкус пота и Чарли, и удовлетворённо улыбнулся.

— Чарли?

— Ммм? — он явно до сих пор плыл в сладкой послеоргазменной неге.

— Предлагаю ссориться почаще.

Чарли ответил неопределённым хмыканьем, совершенно самодовольно улыбнулся, а потом нашарил ладонь Эггзи и коротко сжал.

И всё стало совсем хорошо.


End file.
